


3:23 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You aren't cute,'' Reverend Amos Howell informed a young creature after he used a tentacle from his mouth to prevent it from attacking him.





	3:23 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You aren't cute,'' Reverend Amos Howell informed a young creature after he used a tentacle from his mouth to prevent it from attacking him by a road in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
